Mi primer amigo
by mekare nuance
Summary: A veces puedes encontar un amigo donde menos te lo esperas. Escrito para el Harrython.


Originalmente lo escribí para el 30 cumpleaños de Harry, ahora también es para Yuki, mi gatito que no se pudo salvar.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a JK Rowling y no obtengo ningún beneficio más que felicitar a Harry en su cumpleaños.

**Mi Primer Amigo**

Entramos por la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive, mi tío Vernon me sujetaba con fuerza del brazo derecho, casi podía sentir un nuevo moratón formándose sobre otro casi extinto. Me empujó al interior de la alacena bajo la escalera, cerró la puerta dando un portazo y corrió el cerrojo. Sus pequeños ojos me observaban por las rendijas de ventilación, parecía increíble que unos ojos tan pequeños pudiesen concentrar tanto odio, aunque más tarde pensé que quizás ese fuese el problema: debido al reducido espacio se veían más rabiosos.

- ¡Estás castigado sin comer hasta mañana! – me gritó antes de cerrar las rendijas sumiéndome en la oscuridad.

Otra vez castigado, ¡menuda novedad! ¿Pero por qué? Estaba harto de que me castigasen sin razón aparente. Por más que repasaba los acontecimientos de esa tarde no encontraba una justificación a mi situación.

Aquella tarde fuimos a comprarle ropa a mi primo Dudley. Mis tíos habían planeado dejarme con la señora Figg como era costumbre, pero por más que llamamos a la puerta la única contestación que obtuvimos fueron los maullidos de sus gatos. Por esta razón no les quedó otra que llevarme con ellos; no estaba bien visto dejar a un niño de siete años recién cumplidos solo en casa, aunque ese niño fuese yo.

Mi tía Petunia nos hizo recorrer unas veinte tiendas debido a los gustos tan selectivos de mi primo y a los suyos propios. Yo casi siempre me quedaba en la puerta y observaba la calle, la gente tan variopinta paseando, los coches…

Cerca de la mitad del recorrido mi tío también empezó a quedarse fuera, en su rostro se reflejaba el aburrimiento, en sus manos que no paraba de frotar y mirar el reloj desesperación. Lo peor es que la desesperación es contagiosa y a mí me estaba poniendo de los nervios, aguando mi tranquila tarde.

A un par de tiendas del final mi primo también comenzó a aburrirse y dejó a su madre sola al mando. Lo malo de este cambio es que mi primo no se entretiene tan fácilmente como yo y ya se sabe lo que dicen: "Cuando el demonio se aburre mata moscas con el rabo". En este caso la mosca fue un pequeño gatito con el que yo estaba jugando en el callejón junto a la que sería la última tienda. Llegó a mi lado con pasos pesados, cogió al gato por el cuello y lo lanzó por los aires una y otra vez cada vez más alto.

- ¡No le hagas eso, suéltalo! – le dije pero no me escuchó. No sé ni para que gasté saliva en decir aquello.

Le tiré del brazo pero de un empujón me tiró al suelo. Me levanté y en una de las veces en que el gato descendía me subí a un montón de basura pata tomar más altura y de un salto lo cogí al vuelo. Intenté esquivar a mi primo para poder salir del callejón, pero con su gran volumen me fue imposible, de modo que corrí hacia el lado opuesto cuando él avanzó hacia mí. Llegué a la pared, ya no tenía salida, y me metí tras un contenedor decidido a protegerlo como diese lugar. Mi primo me tiró del pelo intentando hacerme salir, el dolor era casi insoportable pero no soltaría al gatito. Ante la ausencia de resultados, comenzó a patearme, el intenso dolor hizo que mi abrazo en torno al animalito se aflojara y éste escapó de mí siendo interceptado por Dudley. De nuevo lo tomó del cuello con fuerza, ¿qué quería, matarlo? La rabia corría por mis venas, volvía a gritarle que lo soltara y el cubo de basura cayó sobre su gordo pie y una montaña de basura sobre él. El gato consiguió salvar la vida y yo recibí este castigo ya que ni ti se había acercado al callejón en el último momento.

No lo comprendía. Era Dudley quien había maltratado al pobre gato y me había pegado y no al revés. Y lo del la basura debía de haber sido magia, no tenía otra explicación. ¿Es que como no tenían a quien culpar me castigaban a mí?

Rendido me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos.

Estaba empezando a quedarme dormido cuando escuché un siseo. Abrí los ojos y pese a la casi total oscuridad pude distinguir algo moviéndose por el suelo. Me agaché y acerqué la mano a la figura en movimiento. Casi podía sentir mis dedos tocar su piel cuando escuché:

- No me toques – en un tono mezcla de amenaza y miedo.

- ¿Qué eres tú? – pregunté de vuelta.

- Soy Sasha, una serpiente escalera. – respondió.

"Me está hablando una serpiente" pensé asombrado antes de balbucear una respuesta

- En… encantado. Yo… yo soy Harry, Harry Potter. ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

- Vine desde el jardín siguiendo un rastro desconocido pero apetecible, pero de repente desapareció y cuando di la vuelta para volver al exterior la salida había desaparecido y aún no he conseguido encontrar una salida.

- Ya somos dos encerrados. Mañana podré ayudarte a escapar, pero antes es imposible salir de aquí.

- Pero aquí no hay comida.

- Lo sé, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Después todo quedó en silencio y la serpiente desapareció de mi visión. Parecía que no había más que decir. Volví a tumbarme en la cama pero no conseguía dormir. Esa tarde estaban ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas: Primero la basura en el callejón y después una serpiente que hablaba. "Espero que no la escuchen mis tíos" pensé en aquel momento.

Escuché a mi tía haciendo la cena, recogiendo los platos y a mi tío viendo un partido de tenis en la tele. Finalmente los oí irse a la cama y no fue hasta al menos una hora más tarde que conseguí dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente desperté como cada día con los saltos de mi primo en la escalera, pero nadie me abrió la puerta. Tuve que soportar sus burlar durante bastante rato hasta que se fue a jugar con sus amigos al parque, como se empleó en informarme una y otra vez antes de marcharse. Por alguna extraña razón Dudley pensaba que me daba envidia que se fuese con esa panda de brutos. Cuanto más lejos estuviera de mí más tranquilo estaría.

- ¿Sasha? – llamé a mi compañera de encierro cuando no pude oír más que la charla incesante de mi tía Petunia en el salón.

- Sasha. – volví a llamarla al no obtener contestación. - ¿Ya no puedes hablar?

- ¿Por qué no iba a poder hablar, chico? – contestó.

- Es que no me contestabas y como las serpientes no saben hablar…

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no podamos hablar? - dijo mientras ascendía por mi pierna – Lo que ocurre es que poca gente sabe escucharnos.

- ¿Y yo soy uno de esos pocos? – dije ilusionado. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que alguien me hizo sentir así, especial y no un despojo que no merecía ni el aire que respiraba.

- Así es.

Sasha se movió por mis piernas y yo acaricié sus suaves escamas.

- ¿Cuándo saldremos de aquí? – Me preguntó.

- Con un poco de suerte esta tarde. ¿Te espera alguien ahí fuera?

- ¿Quién iba a esperarme?

- Pues amigos, familia.

- Las serpientes no tenemos amigos y este año no he tenido hijos.

- Yo tampoco tengo amigos y familia… creo que preferiría no tenerla. Podríamos ser amigos

- Si te hace ilusión. En cuanto podamos salir debes liberarme como me dijiste.

- Lo haré, pero si sigues viviendo en el jardín podemos seguir hablando otro día.

- Quizás. – dijo no muy convencida la serpiente.

No fue hasta la cena que me dejaron salir, pero sin duda puedo afirmar que ese fue el mejor día de todo el verano. Le enseñé los escasos juguetes rotos que tenía, le conté múltiples anécdotas del colegio y algunos pesares. La serpiente se quedó escuchando unas veces en mi regazo y otras serpenteando por mi cuerpo y la pequeña alacena e intervenía de vez en cuando en mi monólogo.

Esa noche, cuando todos se fueron a dormir la cogí con mucho cuidado y la solté en el jardín.

Nunca volví a verla pero siempre le ha recordado como mi primera amiga.

Años después comprendería cómo podía hablar con las serpientes y tras conocer a varias serpientes humanas que en realidad Sasha nunca pensó en ser mi amiga, que los momentos que me escuchó y habló fueron para asegurarse de obtener su libertad ganándose mi simpatía. Aún así siempre tendré un buen recuerdo de ella, si al final no me consideró su amigo fue por falta de tiempo. Pues como comprobé más tarde, con una serpiente se necesita tiempo, paciencia y perseverancia para vencer su desconfianza y de ese modo obtener al mejor amigo que puedas tener. _Draco_.

_Fin._

N/A: Al final no me pude resistir y acabé metiendo a Draco, pero muy de pasada.

¿Comentarios? ^^


End file.
